Keluarga Hatake
by Just a human from earth
Summary: Si kecil obito merupakan anak dari Sakura dan Kakashi. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah perang? Bagaimana kehidupan ninja lainnya setelah perang


"Yo, Kakashi-sensei, Obito-kun!" Sapa Naruto yang sedang berjalan bersama anaknya, Boruto

"Yo, Naruto, Boruto. Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Kakashi yang juga sedang bersama anaknya

"Aku dan Boruto akan makan diluar karena Hinata dan Himawari pergi ke rumah Tou-sama ttebayo" Kata Naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya

"Kau sendiri sedang apa, sensei?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku juga akan makan diluar karena Sakura sedang repot di rumah sakit dan belum pulang" Jawab Kakashi

"Ne, ne bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama Naruto-jisan dan Boruto, Tou-san?" Tanya Obito, anak Kakashi

"Benar Tou-chan, aku dan Obito-teme harus membicarakan strategi untuk ujian chunnin" Kata Boruto sambil menunjukan muka memohon pada ayahnya

"Sejak kapan kau jadi serius begitu untuk ujian chunnin, Boruto?" Tanya Kakashi heran, pasalnya Boruto sama sekali tak berminat mengikuti ujian chunnin

"Jangan meremehkanku Hokage-jisan. Aku akan menjadi chunnin pertama diangkatanku" Kata Boruto optimis

"Terserah kaulah, baka-Boruto" Kata Obito malas

"Lihat saja kau, Obito-teme. Aku akan mengalahkanmu nanti!"

"Cih"

Naruto dan Kakashi melihat pertengkaran putra - putra mereka pun tersenyum

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita makan di Yakiniku-Q?" Tawar Naruto

"Selera makanmu berubah, Naruto? Biasanya kau hanya mau makan ramen" Jawab Kakashi heran, puluhan tahun ia mengenal Naruto baru kali ini ia meawarkan diri makan di Yakiniku-Q

"Entahlah, aku ingin sekali" Kata Naruto

"Baiklah" jawab mereka

Setelah perang ninja keempat, Naruto memutuskan untuk menikahi gadis cantik dari klan Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga. Mereka memiliki 2 anak yang berbakat yaitu, Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Himawari

Sedangkan Kakashi menikahi Haruno Sakura, muridnya. Rasanya aneh memang tapi ia dan Sakura mulai saling mencintai selepas perang. Mereka dikaruniai seorang putra yang sangat tampan, Hatake Obito

Saat berjalan ke Yakiniku-Q. Mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sedang bersama dengan putri satu - satunya, Sarada

"Yo Sasuke, Sarada-chan" Sapa Kakashi

"Selamat sore, Hokage-jisan" Sapa Sarada

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku dan Papa habis pulang latihan, Naruto-jisan" Jawab Sarada sopan

"Wah pas sekali! Kalian pasti lapar kan? Ayo kita makan bersama di Yakiniku-Q" Kata Naruto bersemangat

"Ah aku tergantung Papa, Naruto-jisan" Jawab Sarada

"Sasuke ayo kita makan di yakiniku-Q" Ajak Naruto

"Hn"

"Yosha! Ayo semua kita ke yakiniku-Q" Kata Naruto lantang dan semangat

—

"Sakura-chan sedang sibuk apa sekarang, Sensei?" Tanya Naruto sambil memakan dagingnya

"Dia terus - terusan mengambil operasi dan melayani banyak pasien. Bahkan ia lebih sibuk dari pada aku yang seorang Hokage" Jawab Kakashi sambil menghela nafas

"Sakura tidak mau menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Aku sudah menawarinya, Naruto. Tapi ia malah memarahiku"

"Souka, Sakura-chan masih seram-ttebayo" Kata Naruto sambil membayangkan Sakura yang sedang marah. Menyeramkan

Sedangkan Obito, Boruto, dan Sarada sedang mendiskusikan teknik baru kelompok mereka untuk ujian chunnin nanti

Mereka semua menoleh saat pintu kedai yakiniku-Q terbuka. Chakranya sangat terasa familiar dan errrr... berantakan

Chakra itu berasal dari seorang wanita yang mempunyai warna rambut seperti permen kapas, yang sekarang bermarga Hatake. Dia Sakura!

Sakura datang sendiri ke kedai itu lalu Kakashi menyerukan namanya

"Sakura-chan! Kesini!" Seru Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangannya

Sakura agak terkejut melihat suaminya disini. Ia fikir suaminya belum pulang dari kantornya. Ia pun bergegas ke tempat Kakashi berada

"Anata, kenapa tidak bilang akan makan disini?" Kata Sakura sembari duduk di bangku sebelah Kakashi

"Karena Kaa-san lelah. Tou-san mengajakku makan diluar agar Kaa-san tidak perlu repot memasak" Kata Obito mendahului Kakashi yang ingin bicara

"Kau menyelaku, Obito" Kata Kakashi jengkel

"Souka. Tadinya aku akan memesan yakiniku dan kubawa pulang untuk kita makan. Tapi malah bertemu disini" Jawab Sakura

"Tadinya aku juga akan begitu" Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum

Naruto dan Sasuke malah asyik mendiskusikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan, err... jutsu khas mereka

"Kubilang Rasenganku lebih kuat dari Chidorimu, Teme!"

"Cih, Chidoriku yang sudah kumodifikasi jauh lebih hebat, Dobe!"

"Punyaku lebih hebat-ttebayo!"

"Punyaku!"

Sakura mulai naik pitam lalu berkata pelan namum seram

"Ne.. Sasuke-kun, Naruto, kalian mau diam atau ku pukul hah" Kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan muka seramnya

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah lalu, diam

Kakashi yang melihat mereka tersenyum kecil, teringat masa lalu

"Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak ngumpul seperti ini" Kata Kakashi

"Heem, kau benar sensei" Kata Naruto

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya diam dan makan Yakiniku mereka

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan" Kata Naruto

Sakura hanya menolehkan kepala

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berhenti bekerja-ttebayyo? Kau lebih sibuk dari Kaka-sensei sekarang" Tanya Naruto

"Aku suka dengan pekerjaanku, Naruto. Aku bisa membantu banyak orang. Asalkan Obito dan Kakashi bisa kuurus dengan baik dan mereka sehat. Kurasa tak apa" Jawab Sakura disertai senyuman

"Souka. Kau beruntung sekali sensei menikahi orang seperti Sakura-chan. Soalnya kau sendiri tak seperti itu-ttebayyo!" Kata Naruto bersemangat

"Apa bedanya denganmu, Naruto? Hinata terlalu baik untukmu!" Kata Kakashi menggoda Naruto

"Cih, aku sangat pantas untuk Hinata, Sensei!" Jawab Naruto

"Ha'i, Ha'i, Wakatta" Kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum ringan

Diam - diam Sasuke menyetujui ucapan Naruto. Beruntng sekali Kakashi mendapat istri seperti Sakura

Sasuke sendiri menikah dengan Karin, temannya di tim taka. Ia menikah dengan Karin juga bukan karena cinta, melainkan karena keharusan untuk melanjutkan klannya

Sasuke sudah mulai menyukai Sakura saat perang usai, namun sayang sebelum ia menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu. Ia sudah menikah duluan dengan Kakashi

Saat itu ia sempat kesal dan marah. Tapi ia jadi tahu perasaan yang Sakura alami selama ini. Cinta tak berbalas

"Sasuke-kun, kau diam saja dari tadi" Kata Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke

Ia baru menyadari bahwa dari tadi, ralat sejak ia melamun. Sakura, Naruto, dan Kakashi sedang bercanda

"Hn. Tak apa"

"Kau sakit, Temen?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak"

"Kupikir kau sakit, lagipula kalau kau sakit. Kau bisa langsung diobati Karin kan?"

"Hn"

"Bagaimana kabar Karin-san, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura ramah

"Kurasa, baik" Jawab Sasuke singkat

"Souka. Aku jarang melihatnya akhir - akhir ini" Kata Sakura

"Itu karena kau yang sibuk, Sakura-chan. Bukan Karin yang sakit" Kata Kakashi sambil mengacak - acak rambut Sakura

"Anata, rambutku berantakan" Kata Sakura sambil merengut

"Hei Obito, apa Hokage-jisan dan Sakura-basan selalu mesra seperti itu?" Tanya Sarada sambil berbisik agar tak terdengar oleh para orang tua mereka

"Ya begitulah, namanya juga suami - istri" Jawab Obito

"Kalau kau, Boruto?" Tanya Sarada lagi

"Yah hampir mirip tapi lebih parah" Kata Boruto sambil makan

"Maksudmu, bagaimana?"

"Yah lebih dari sekedar mengacak - acak rambut" Jawab Boruto asal

"Kenapa kau menanyai hal ini, Sarada?" Tanya Obito

"Habisnya Papa dan Mama seperti orang yang tak saling kenal. Mereka jarang sekali mengobrol bersama apalagi mesra - mesra an seperti itu" Jawab Sarada

"Mungkin itu memang sifat orang tuamu, Sarada. Sasuke-jisan memang dingin dan pendiam kan?" Kata Obito

"Iya si, tapi saat denganku Papa tidak dingin maupun pendiam. Tapi saat bersama Mama, Papa menjadi dingin dan pendiam lagi" Kata Sarada sedih

Obito dan Boruto hanya diam, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa

"Obito, ayo pulang! Kaa-san mu lelah" Kata Kakashi mengajak Obito pulang

"Tumben sekali kau cepat lelah, Sakura-chan" Celetuk Naruto

"Kaa-san sedang hamil, Naruto-jisan" Jawab Obito malas

"BENARKAH? SEJAK KAPAN?" Tanya Naruto histeris

"Moi Naruto, kau berisik sekali. Sejak 1 bulan yang lalu" Jawab Kakashi

"Selamat, Sakura-chan!" Kata Naruto sambil nyengir

"Selamat Sakura-basan!" Kata Boruto dan Sarada

"Hm. Selamat" Kata Sasuke dingin

"Arigato, kami pulang dulu ya!" Jawab Sakura lalu pergi ke luar disusul Kakashi dan Obito

—

"Ne, ne, Kaa-san" Kata Obito saat sampai di rumah

"Ada apa, Obito-kun?" Jawab Sakura

"Sarada tadi cerita tentang ayah dan ibunya yang tak pernah mengobrol. Memangnya Sasuke-jisan dan Karin-san itu seperti apa sih orangnya?" Tanya Obito penasaran

"Sasuke-kun memang dingin dan pendiam. Namun Karin-san sangat hiperkatif, mungkin mirip seperti Naruto" Jawab Sakura sambil mengelus surai perak Obito

"Kenapa kau bertanya, Obito-kun" Tanya Sakura

"Aku hanya penasaran, Kaa-san. Aku berfikir mana mungkin ada orang yang menikah tapi tidak pernah saling mengobrol"

"Setiap keluarga punya keunikan masing - masing, Obito-kun" Jawab Sakura hangat

Tiba - tiba Kakashi datang dan langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura

"Kalian asyik sekali sepertinya" Timbrung Kakashi

"waktunya ibu dan anak, Anata kau tidak boleh cemburu" Kata Sakura sambil menggoda Kakashi

"Tou-san, ajarkan aku shiden!" Kata Obito semangat

"Tumben sekali kau minta diajarkan jutsu olehku, Obito. Dan sebenarnya kau masih terlalu muda untuk belajar shiden" Kata Kakashi sambil menatap Obito

"Ini untuk ujian chunnin, Tou-san! Lagipula kau tidak ingin anakmu terlihat payah kan, Hokage-sama" Kata Obito sambil menyeringai

"Kau masin terlalu muda, Obito-chan" Kata Kakashi dengan sengaja menambahkan suffix 'Chan'

"Oh, Ayolah!" Kata Obito sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

"Hah, baiklah. Kalian berdua memang memiliki mata emerald yang membuatku selalu luluh" Kata Kakashi sambil menghela nafas

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Sakura dan Obito. Lalu mereka bercanda sepanjang malam

Owari—


End file.
